So Whatcha Got (So whatcha want - Beastie Boys)
Just come at me just like I was defenseless You’re beating at my door like I was holding Paris You know I’ll get by you’re acting all high You know what I’ve done and I’m a show you all how So tell me who are you dissing maybe you’re missing The reason that I’m marching or winning So listen to my threats I just want to tear em down I’ve been set loose and I’m gonna burn the town Now we flow like a mud slide When we go forth we make em cry and hide I’ve got death of your men in my veins y’all I get quakes at my mention cause I kill y’all So whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got I think it’s funny when in your dreams I haunt I said where’d you get your dedication from huh? You think that you can fight when my whole army comes ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah, you better run from that ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well they call me Red Dog the ever hungry wolf I’m like a raging sea to all of the competition They scream and they holler as if I was a brawler But the blood is flowing from every last crawler And like a plague I’m rising without no stopping Faster than a fly all the bodies be dropping Goin from place to place grinding it day to day Well I be passing all you people and watch as you fall And it’s whack if you’ve maxed out the MoW ride With your know and your show and your grinding all night Believe me I see what you’ve got And you see me I’m coming as fast as I’m let Well I think you’re losing your mind this time This time you’re losing your mind That’s right, said I think you’re losing your mind this time This time you’re losing your mind ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah, you can’t plan on that ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- But little do you know about something that I talk about I’m tired of grinding it’s due time that my name got out But in the meantime, I rise with fire in my eyes I’ve got eyes in the back of my head so I realize That I’m viewed like a joke so I rock y’all I want you off my wall if you’ve seen my wall I said whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got I said whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got Y’all suckers charge at me my men make the brass bounce And I reach for a mag and add my amount See I’m the great defender enemy expender I’m the greatest motherfucker from here to Argentina Well I’m as stoic as a Norseman heaving on a rope You’ve got the brain and the men but got no hope And if you’re hot to try you think you can beat me please I’ve got pain for your troops they’ll be fleeing in a sprint ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah, you can’t fight off that ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got So whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got I said whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got I said whatcha whatcha whatcha got whatcha got So whatcha got